


°·°·Momentos Gladion x Moon ·°·°

by Underword



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Friendly Rival, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship between trainers and pokemons, Friendship/Love, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week, Moon and Gladion have a shy friendship, Moon and Gladion like each other, Moon is called Luna, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Sun & Moon anime version, Random pokemons, Rival Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: One-shot o drabbles de mi pareja favorita de Pokémon Sun & Moon.Gladion recibe una visita inesperada de un rival que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía desde que regresó a Kanto.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene, Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Kudos: 1





	°·°·Momentos Gladion x Moon ·°·°

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon o Pocket Monsters y sus historias no me pertenecen son obras de GameFreak y Satoshi Tajiri  
> N/A: Se me ocurrió un momento de escribir pequeños fic’s sobre mi pareja favorita. Todo comenzó cuando vi un poco el animé de Pokémon Sun & Moon y el que me llamó mucho la atención fue Gladion, me resultó muy guapo y misterioso. Empecé a buscar fic’s sobre él y me entró curiosidad al ver que había mucho sobre Gladion con Moon. Comencé a investigar un poco sobre los personajes y la verdad, al leer algunos fic’s al azar comencé a enamorarme de la pareja ^///^  
> Es una lástima que no tengo siquiera el Nintendo 3DS para jugar porque me gustaría saber un poco la aventura en Alola, elegiría a Moon como protagonista y me gustaría saber cómo es la participación de Gladion en el videojuego. Según lo que leí en el Wiki Gladion es el rival en el videojuego del protagonista y forma parte del Equipo Skull mientras Lily (o Lillie, Lilya) es la ayudante del profesor Kukui.  
> No estoy tan familiarizada con Pokémon tan sólo me baso en lo que he visto en el animé y de lo que leí en wiki.

***.*.*Momentos Gladion x Moon*.*.***   
**By Underword**

El viento soplaba con calma, las olas se rompían en los acantilados y los Wingull junto con otros Pokémon volador sobrevolaban los cielos azules de Alola llenando el aire con sus voces cantoras que se oían en la lejanía.

  
El sol siempre brillaba en lo alto del cielo dejando una imagen siempre alegre para los habitantes de Alola.

  
Sin embargo, a pesar que la alegría y la paz reinaban nuevamente en Alola una persona ignoraba esa sensación. Tan sólo se dignaba en observar perdidamente un punto lejano en los océanos que rodeaban las islas.

  
Ha pasado meses desde que había ayudado a los amigos de Lillie en rescatar a su madre de los Ultraente. A pesar de estar feliz que su madre estaba a salvo y ver que Lillie finalmente hizo amigos y superó su miedo por los Pokemon, Gladion aún tenía mucho que pensar sobre su futuro.

  
La razón por la que había huido de su hogar fue cuando su familia se había desmoronado tras la desaparición de su padre, fue por esa causa que Lusamine su madre cambió completamente. Se obsesionó con la belleza pura y quería una total y absoluta perfección reflejada en sus hijos.

  
Tanto él como su hermana tuvieron que soportar las exigencias de su madre hasta que se había hartado y huyó.

  
No fue una decisión inteligente porque había hecho lo mismo que su padre, pero en circunstancias diferentes. Hirió a su madre y dejó a su suerte a Lillie, no soportaba la culpa después de aquello por eso por más deseaba regresar y disculparse con ellas, le resultaba imposible sin mencionar doloroso.

  
Ahora, quizás tras los reencuentros que tuvo con Lillie pudo notar que aún le trataba como su hermano mayor sin presentar un atisbo de rencor por su abandono. No lo entendía, no merecía ser su hermano por todo lo que pudo haber pasado sola.

  
Sin embargo, Lillie seguía siendo Lillie. Siempre dulce, inocente y de corazón noble.

  
Pudo notar que no era necesario pronunciar palabras de disculpa porque ella lo había perdonado o nunca lo había culpado.

  
Se preguntaba si ella no se había olvidado de él. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron hasta su partida de regreso.

  
Gladion no podía olvidar el día que se habían conocido. Sus brillantes ojos, su sonrisa siempre radiante, su cálida aura asemejada al astro nocturno que iluminaba el cielo oscuro, su amor por los Pokémones incluso los más extraños y su determinación, aún recordaba el fuego en su mirada cada vez que enfrentaba un desafío.

  
No se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar favorito para pensar, Silvally lo acompañaba lealmente a su lado sin darse cuenta la actitud distraída de su amo.

  
Como una señal de destino una fuerte brisa lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, al levantar la mirada de su visible ojo verde se congeló.

  
¿Podía ser su imaginación?

  
El tiempo pareció haberse detenido en cuestión de segundos.

  
Al borde del acantilado había alguien. A pesar que le estaba dando espalda, podía reconocer aquel sedoso cabello oscuro que se mecía con elegancia al compás de la brisa marina y su vestimenta era completamente distinto como lo recordaba pero eso era lo de menos. Su estatura y complexión no parecía haber cambiado, pero era lo suficiente para reconocerla.

  
-L-Luna –pronunció sorprendido con suavidad pero fue lo suficiente para hacerse oír por la susodicha.

  
La muchacha volteó con suavidad dejando mostrar su familiar rostro que rebozaba femineidad acompañado de brillantez e inocencia, expresivos ojos tonos cerúleos y a pesar que su rostro reflejaba madurez el brillo en su mirada no había cambiado nunca.

  
Era ella.

  
Luna.

  
Ella también tenía una expresión similar de sorpresa e incredulidad.

  
-¿¡Gla-Gladion!? –expresó con asombro sin poder creer que lo estaba viendo.

  
El susodicho estaba en las mismas condiciones tampoco podía creer que ella estaba parada justo a sus ojos. Había pasado meses desde que se había ido de viaje, claro que se hablaban por medio de cartas o en el mismo Rotomdex pero estaban en persona ahora.

  
Había pasado muchas cosas en estos meses que perdió la noción del tiempo, casi había olvidado lo mucho que la había extrañado.

  
Quería acercarse a pasos lentos y expresar cuanto la había echado de menos en esos tortuosos días de su ausencia.

  
-Luna yo…-

  
Una fuerza precipitarse más un par de brazos delgados envolviendo su torso lo sacudieron tensándolo.

  
Se relajó, no necesitaba comprobar quién era el que tuvo la osadía de aquella imprudencia.

  
De nuevo, Luna tomó la iniciativa como siempre lo ha sido desde que se conocieron.

  
-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Gladion –expresó la chica sin necesidad de escuchar alguna palabra de parte de su amigo rubio, después de todo lo conocía perfectamente que él no era alguien comunicativo. Ese lado nunca lo molestó, siempre lo consideró que era parte de su extraña y única personalidad. Si hubiera hecho lo contrario como lo hizo ahora, no sería Gladion.

  
El chico rebelde cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto, nunca nadie lo ha abrazado en su adolescencia ni siquiera Lillie. Luna fue la única que tuvo el atrevimiento de hacerlo, a él no lo molestaba. Ella sería la única que podía hacerlo.

  
Sí, este reencuentro inesperado resultó ser el día más increíble de su vida.  
Gladion ahora se sentía mucho más completo que nunca.

  
_**Continuará…** _


End file.
